'Curse Of The Crown' ROBLOX
by MayEO123
Summary: Hope You Enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1

I was in my house when i heard a bang coming from the bathroom, when i entered the bathroom i saw a golden light in the middle of the room, the closer i was to the light, the brighter and bigger it would be. I decided to step into the golden light as soon as i stepped in, the entire room was filled with golden light and a crown appeared at my feet. I knelt down and picked up the crown, it tingled with power. when i put the crown on my eyes turned gold and started to glow and my body was glowing gold as well. But when i tried to take the crown off it wouldn't move. I called my friend and he came over but even he couldn't take it off!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since i've had this crown on and i can't get it off! I've even tried using a chainsaw to get it off! im gonna go visit the karma wizard to ask him for advice (the karma wizard is the guy who only appears at night in his tent in RHS2, i just call him the karma wizard). AT NIGHT i walked over to the karma wizard's tent, when i got in he gasped, 'OH MY GOODNESS!!!' he said. 'where did that crown come from?!' he said 'i walked into a golden circle of light and a crown appeard at my feet so i put it on but then i couldn't get it off!' i explained

'what should i do?' i asked 'it's too late to do anything easy, you can either cut your head off or suffer with the cursed crown forever...' he muttered 'WHAT?! CURSED CROWN?!!!????!! F-F-F-FOREVER?!' i screamed, he nodded and i started to cry 'what kind of curse?...' i asked sadly, 'the curse of the crown is a curse to whoever puts the crown on, if you put it on you can never take it off, and soon the crown will grow wings and make you fly in your sleep, if it starts flying it will try and kill you by dropping you into s volcano and stuff like that. the cursed crown tempts you so you will put it on because its so beautiful and powerful...' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

As i walked away from the tent i noticed some wings half way out of the crown, the wings were black and leathery they looked a bit like black leather bat wings, is sighed as i entered my house then i got a mind message from the karma wizard: 'i forgot to tell you that the crown causes bad luck! sorry!' when i was in the kitchen i noticed my mom was cooking with something green i looked closer and saw that it was poison! i knew that wasn't my mom so i checked all around the house for her then i saw her... dead on the ground i saw a note next to her saying: 'i gave your mom a heart attack with my bad luck curse.

-THE CURSED CROWN' i realized that the crown had written the note magically and replaced my dead mom for her evil twin sister, when she called me down for dinner i said i wasn't hungry then i told my dad the my REAL mom was dead and that was her evil twin, i showed him the dead body and the note and i told him that my mom's evil twin was cooking with poison and i showed him the picture i took (yes i took a photo.) and as soon as he saw the photo he had a heart attack and fell dead on top of my mom, i sighed and started crying silenty. i didn't know what to do about the curse, i looked up and saw that the wings on the crown had grown to full size and i started worrying about the curse. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost time for bed as soon as in got in the bed i fell asleep, i felt myself flying but when i tried to wake up i couldn't, i couldn't control myself either, suddenly i woke up and i was chained to a spinning darts board, there was a guy with a crossbow standing in front of me about 15 blox away (1 blox is one foot). he had 3 arrows for his crossbow, when he started shooting me he missed all the time, they decided to chain me to another darts board but this one wasn't spinning, a guy with a gun put an apple on my head, and then he switched his gun for a rocket launcher, i screamed in horror but they put tape across my mouth so i couldn't scream or speak, they guy stood about 50 blox away from me and took aim with the rocket launcher. the guy with the crossbow took the tape off my mouth, and the guy with the rocket launcher shot a rocket at me and i screamed, i woke up with a start i saw that the crown was still on my head and i had a burn from a fire on my arm 'they must've tortured me with fire in my sleep and i didn't know' i said i went back to sleep but this time, the torture i saw was real. the crown flew me over to an alleyway and dropped me down there, i was tied in chains when i woke, and a person with a black mask and black clothes stood in front of me, he was holding a scythe, i screamed and he stabbed me with his scythe and i fell onto the floor dead.

**_:~~!The End!~~:_**


End file.
